With the emergence of personal smart computing devices such as smart phones and tablet computers, new types of applications have also appeared. Today, there are several applications stores and users want to select and install the applications on their devices. Applications in such stores are provided by different vendors or individual persons. This may raise a security concern, because a user installing the application has limited ability to verify whether or not the application is provided by a trusted vendor and because making the applications is relatively easy. This may open up a venue for malicious or ignorant vendors or individual people to offer applications that may be referred to as malicious software (malware). Security risk is raised by the fact that mobile computing devices have limited or no anti-malware software.